


Тени за спиной

by ahathani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (простите), Angst, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Измены, интриги, несчастливые браки, пэнси паркинсон все заебало, расследования, скандалы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahathani/pseuds/ahathani
Summary: Задание:"Панси Паркинсон, Драко Малфой, Гарри Поттер, рейтинг не меньше R, драма, фраза "Если б было светло, они б сгорели со стыда. Но кругом чернела ночь ".Я хз.





	Тени за спиной

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан сто лет назад, даже не помню уже, для какого ресурса. Перетаскиваю потихоньку старые текстики сюда, потому что теперь я живу здесь.

_Часть вторая._

Они встречаются раз в пару месяцев. Просто жизнь, как кривая телега, подпрыгивает на очередной колдобине, и окружающий мир перекашивается, и снова становится невыносимо смотреть в черный потолок и ждать утра. Тогда он идет в замызганный, засиженный мухами бар, по сравнению с которым «Дырявый котел» покажется лучшим гламурным салоном Парижа. Тогда голубой топаз в ее обручальном кольце на несколько минут становится зеленым. Она всегда успевает заметить. Ему не хватает фантазии сесть за другой столик, поэтому магический «жучок» срабатывает без осечек. Ее до сих пор веселит идея зачаровать именно обручальное.  
Естественно, он напивается почти до состояния нестояния. Ее вполне устраивает это «почти».  
\- Как ты там говоришь, тебя зовут?.. – Бормочет он, неловко запуская пальцы в ее волосы.  
\- Пэн. – Улыбается она. _«Ты все равно не запомнишь»_.  
Ее давно перестали называть полным именем, ненавистным еще с подросткового возраста. _«Похоже на кличку для болонки. Или для стриптизерши»_.  
Его давно перестали называть мальчиком-героем.

* * *

\- Дружба с бонусами.  
\- М?  
\- «Дружба с бонусами», с привилегиями; американцы придумали. Звучит намного приятнее, чем секс без обязательств. Нам подходит.  
\- Окстись, какая это дружба. – Он поворачивается и оглаживает ее бедро.  
Женщина запускает пальцы в его волосы и послушно раздвигает ноги. В общем-то, он прав.  
Это был самый продолжительный их диалог.

* * *

Один-единственный раз он упоминает ее внешность. Она сидит на полу, прижимаясь голой спиной к его ногам, он ерошит ее волосы, пытаясь сплести нечто вроде кривой пародии на косичку.  
\- Тебе больше пошел бы рыжий.  
…Тогда она залепила ему пощечину и заковыристо обматерила, пожелав сдохнуть в дерьме на дне лондонской канавы. И игнорировала зеленый топаз ( _«под цвет глаз, фу, какая банальщина получилась»_ ) целых три месяца. Но потом не удержалась.  
Он сделал вид, что ничего не было. А может, просто забыл.

* * *

Исключение составляют школьные каникулы. Это волшебное время, когда возвращаются дети и бесцветная имитация семейной жизни наполняется красками, звуками, смехом, и становится жизнью настоящей.  
Пэн хорошая мать. Единственный сын – свет очей и самое драгоценное сокровище, всегда окружен заботой и самой искренней материнской любовью. Отец относится к этому с легким, но плохо скрываемым презрением. Малыш Скорпиус тоже очень любит маму, а отца немного побаивается. Пэн смотрит на супруга и видит копию свекра. _«По образу и подобию своему…»_  
Слово «папа» в их доме не употребляется.  
Каждый вечер она целует сына в лоб, желает ему сладких снов и поправляет одеялко. Задувая свечу на прикроватном столике, она думает о зеленоглазых близнецах с рыжими волосами. Каково им, этим мальчишкам, у которых нет мамы, а папа тащит груз всего мира на плечах?  
Втайне, она мечтает хотя бы раз посмотреть, как они засыпают.

* * *  
* * *

_Часть первая._

Пэн не считает себя плохой женой. Просто она никогда не питала иллюзий по поводу способности своего суженого любить и делиться душевным теплом. Пышная свадьба больше напоминала заключение контракта о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Появление в ее жизни мужа рассматривалось как приобретение дорогого, хорошо пошитого платья. А к тому, что к платью прилагалась подкладка изо льда, она со временем привыкла. _«Ведьмы Слизерина способны выживать в любых температурных режимах»_.  
Пэн не помнит, когда именно осознала, что муж ей изменяет. Но помнит, что очень разозлилась.  
Свой «старт» она иногда вспоминает – как в первый раз зашла в тот занюханный бар. Как заметила мужчину за столиком в дальнем углу. И узнала. И решилась подсесть. Было море алкоголя и неловкости, но первое быстро помогло второму.  
Снять тесную комнатку (почти всю ее занимала гигантская кровать, не оставлявшая сомнений в том, для чего такие комнатки снимаются чаще всего) было даже слишком легко.  
Было очень страшно. Ужас измены наполнял ее вены и ударял в мозг сильнее алкоголя, обостряя ощущения стократно, вызывая ощущение истеричной, неведомой ранее эйфории. Отдаваясь пьяному, полузнакомому мужчине с дурацким шрамом на лбу, она чувствовала, что из каждого темного угла на нее смотрит тень мужа. Надменно и равнодушно.  
_«Смотри, смотри на меня, ублюдок! Тебе нравится, как меня трахает этот алкаш? Как тебе мысль, что твою супругу имеет твой враг, твой вечный противник, разметавший по камешку всё твое славное злодейское будущее? Свою шлюху ты так же умело трахаешь, а, белобрысый сукин сын?!»_  
Тень молчит.

* * *

Пэн знает, что теней на самом деле две.  
Вторая – с _его_ стороны. Она не ненавидит, не презирает, не осуждает. Она вообще ничего не видит. Она просто есть.  
Пэн знает и то, что он тоже знает о тенях, – с того самого первого раза. Ему тоже было страшно. Несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь и всю решимость, в глубине души, оба чувствовали себя малолетками, впервые оставшимися вдвоем на ночь. Казалось, если б было светло, они б сгорели со стыда. Но кругом чернела ночь, и тени в углах сливались с темнотой.  
А потом они привыкли.

* * *

За несколько лет даже самая захватывающая интрига становится рутинной и пресной; вырабатывается иммунитет, и организм начинает требовать новых источников острых ощущений.

* * *  
* * *

_Эпилог._

Ваза пролетает через комнату и с грохотом разбивается о стену. Через пару мгновений тяжелые осколки неторопливо поднимаются в воздух, воссоединяются, и вот уже целая ваза невозмутимо опускается обратно на комод. В напряженной тишине бытовая процедура восстановления разбитого предмета выглядит неестественно и жутко.  
\- Дорогая, нам всем случается бывать не в духе. Поберегите фарфор, это подарок Вашей бесценной прапрабабушки. Отыграйтесь на вазонах, их не так жалко.  
\- Скотина.  
\- Отнюдь. Высадить и ускоренно вырастить пару гераней куда легче, чем вернуть форму пятисотлетнему ночному горшку.  
\- Мразь.  
С каминной полки со звоном срываются часы в резном футляре из какого-то особенно редкого сорта дуба. На полдороге делают крутой поворот и вылетают в открытое окно, по пути надорвав занавеску.  
\- Что ж, будем смотреть на напольные в углу.  
\- Подонок.  
\- Действительно, иметь больше одних часов в комнате – безвкусица.  
Мистер Малфой потягивает грог из кубка, не отрываясь от книги. Когда тонкая чеканка серой паутинкой расползается по его руке, оставляя жгучие красные полосы, он бросает на нее лишь один строгий взгляд, и та стремительно прыгает на свое место на стенках кубка.  
Миссис Малфой рвет и мечет.  
Начало конца было уже черти знают когда, и, наконец, точка кипения была достигнута.  
Не выдержав, Пэн подходит к нему в упор и тычет палочкой чуть ли не ему в грудь.  
\- Посмотри на меня!  
Мистер Малфой с тихим вздохом откладывает книгу и поднимает на нее взгляд, изящным жестом соединяя кончики пальцев на уровне своей груди.  
_«Даже сидя он смотрит на меня сверху вниз»._  
\- Я изменяю тебе.  
Уголки его губ незаметно вздрагивают.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я изменяла тебе уже много лет.  
\- Я знаю.  
Его голос остается ровным, тихим.  
\- Я случайно подцепила его в баре. С тех пор я часто вижусь с ним.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я изменяю тебе с Поттером. Ты понял? С _тем самым_ Поттером. Каждые пару месяцев я трахаюсь С ГАРРИ ДОЛБАНЫМ ПОТТЕРОМ!!  
\- Я знаю.  
Драко медленно встает из кресла. Он смотрит на шокированное, растерянное лицо жены почти с нежностью.  
\- Я тоже, дорогая моя. Я тоже.

* * *  
* * *

_Совсем конец._

Он уходит, как часто уходил по вечерам на протяжении многих лет. Теперь она знает, куда.  
Пэн стоит у камина и смотрит на свою тень, подрагивающую на полу.  
Ей почему-то кажется, что тень корчится от хохота.  
_И действительно, забавно получилось._

 

Конец.


End file.
